Roots of Promise
by kriselii
Summary: Fan Sequel to Tales of Graces, set 20 years after the ending. Ashton Lhant was born with a weak heart, but in being saved by Lambda, she became his host as he continued to slumber. Now she takes up the fight to protect Ephinea, as old politics and new dangers threaten the precarious peace the three countries once enjoyed. All who sleep will awaken, and those who struggle will bloom
1. Prologue

Humans were limited creatures.

Single minded, barbaric, thoughtless fools.

Over a millennium, Lambda had relearned these harsh truths again and again. Confusion and loneliness framed his understanding, and torture plagued his memories. Yet he couldn't even say when he was born. One day he was jolted into awareness, tossed haphazardly into a small mechanical body, and from then on was given a name. He didn't know what it meant, or what it was meant for, but there was a plan for him. They tested him first with chipped wooden blocks, then with his ability to manipulate eleth and create life. But when they decided he couldn't be controlled, they sought to eradicate the "monster" they created.

And after all that, the one light of kindness Lambda had known was snuffed out by his own people.

Humans.

Lambda reveled in the knowledge that at least he was not one of them. His own real identity didn't matter to him in the end. His very existence was all he could cling too, but years of fighting and hiding twisted it into a nightmare. Still, Cornell's last whispers to him pushed him onward.

 _Live on._ But for what?

What was worth living for?

Then his view began to change. He met a young boy with blood at his lips, collapsed in a bone laden alter in darkness. Within him, Lambda slept to regain his lost strength, but the hunt did not end. The child named Richard was victim to every plot and scheme to end his life. Constant isolation, mouthfuls of poison, blades of traitors raking at his heart until enough, enough, _enough._

If all they knew is cruelty, then it is cruelty they deserve.

Hatred fueled their every move. Knowing that life would never simply hand them the peace they deserved, Lambda and Richard forged a path of madness, power, and resentment. Who could understand all the pain that was inflicted upon them? Soon the power to decimate threats became intoxicating. Not even the relentless humanoid Protos Heis could stop them.

But in the end, all it took was one outstretched hand.

"It doesn't matter who reaches out. What matters is the other accepts." That fool Asbel's relentless kindness led him to take the hand that others would swat away, to take in the monster that plagued his past.

Since that day, the two's promised battle of the mind had faded to gentle understanding. Though he would never say it, Lambda had lost. Instead, he gained more insight into the lives of these humans. They were fond of making promises they had no power to keep, insisting the virtues of friendship and family would carry them through brutal trials. Even Richard, once his friend in misery, stood now with sunlight on his face and a look of true peace. Whatever Lambda once believed about the world's cruelty faded to extinction.

Now, it was Lambda's turn to teach what he learned to the errant heart of Fodra, a being more ancient and powerful than even he could fathom. To dream and reason with such a stalwart mind would no doubt last longer than his host's life would. But this mission was not about his debt to Asbel anymore. Indeed, Lambda had found a strange peace in not knowing when he would awaken again.

Until Lambda was jolted from his dream by a very real squeeze of his finger.

…What in the world was _that_?

The creature before him had a scrunched up miniscule face and the complexion of raisin. Its stubby hands were balled up at odd angles under its head, with one wrapped tightly around a finger. Asbel's, to be precise, though Lambda had sensed it as if it was his own. The woman, Cheria, held the creature in her arms while laying in bed, having wrapped it in a pale yellow blanket with flowers stitched shoddily on its surface. Protos Heis was nowhere in sight, but it seemed obvious the blanket was of her amateurish design. An unknown man stood before them with a somber expression.

So, Asbel had an infant child now. What more had Lambda missed while he slumbered?

"Is there anything we should be careful about?" Asbel asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just keep her wrapped up, as you are." The doctor with very little hair nodded in agreement with himself. "Babies born too soon have trouble keeping their body heat, but wrapping her too tight will do her no favors."

Without a word, Cheria pulled the baby's grip off of Asbel and tucked the hand into the blanket. The hand had been curiously cold with an unnatural shade of purple. "What about if… Ashton has trouble breathing again? How soon can we find you?"

"Well, if you perform that healing trick again as you did before, you probably won't even need my help at all." The man tried to smile, but no doubt he was startled by the woman's healing powers. "But if necessary, I can stay in Lhant as long as you need. Otherwise, come send for me in Barona."

Cheria nodded, never once looking up at him.

Asbel stood and bowed, for whatever reason. "Thank you for all your help. And for answering all our questions."

"Of course, no need to worry over bothering a doctor! Now you three need your rest. You've had a long enough night as it is." He bowed as well and was led out by the butler.

Circumstances without, Lambda thought the birth of a child was supposed to be a happier occasion, yet anxiety plagued the air. As time passed, the miniscule Ashton's color turned pinker, yet a ring of blue colored her face and hands as she cried. And _oh_ , how she cried. It was the kind of sound one would escape from, rather than approach. Protos Heis always hovered over the child when her mother couldn't, her hands awash with healing light. Asbel could only look on, offering calming words and promises that Ashton would get healthier. It seemed the child's heart struggled, thus throwing the rest of her body into chaos.

The coming months brought a parade of visitors. Bevies of unimportant people brought well wishes instead of congratulations. Soon after, that Amarcian woman and Asbel's younger brother came together, bringing homemade toys too complex for an infant. (And given the finite nature of all human existence, Lambda doubted their newly formed, haphazard "romance" wouldn't last much longer.) The one they called Captain offered a stiff drink and what encouragement he could provide, saying that if Ashton had a fighting chance anywhere, it was here. Richard came alone to visit first, and then later brought Asbel's family to visit him and his family. Yes, family. The duties of king finally required him to find a wife and a little daughter of his own. Perhaps the scars of their time together could heal after all.

Some days it was easy to forget the chord of misery that Ashton's sick heart brought in their lives. Constant attention by those around her slowly began to regulate her. Her appetite became voracious, which only convinced Asbel he could slip a spoonful or two of curry in his daughter's mouth. Getting lectured after she spit it up all over him, however, reluctantly changed his mind. She still seemed to stare dumbly when awake, and sleep for long hours into the day.

Until one night she woke up hot with a fever. Too tired to even cry, her breathing was raspy and shallow, and no number of healing hands soothed her symptoms. Days passed, but the fever remained. Every doubt and worry bubbled into the cold realization.

The child was dying.

A flash of sorrow on Cheria's face as Ashton suddenly wailed in her ear. Protos Heis's more than intense focus on healing the girl when she went limp. Asbel interrogating that admittedly useless doctor for some possible solution. Nothing seemed enough.

There was a temptation to turn his attentions back to Fodra, but even she had settled into a slumber. He couldn't afford to distract himself from this mission. Fodra's dreams were fraught with gurgling distrust, not unlike his own from the past. Yet something inside of Lambda kept him in this moment, unable to dream away through the passage of time.

Live on. Live on.

Lambda watched Asbel sit at his desk one night, his hands covering his head, a sign that no amount of willpower alone would save the girl. Yet his heart stirred, and his mind struggled to find a solution. Hollowness burned inside them both.

Then a twitch. Asbel slowly lifted his head. "…Lambda?" He said softly.

So, he finally sensed his activity. "…Your racing thoughts have been keeping me awake, Asbel."

First a wave of surprise, then a forced chuckle. Asbel closed his eyes. "Sorry about that."

The shift to the mind space was instantaneous. That featureless expanse was the only way Lambda could speak face to face with his host, and for the first time, it was not his will that brought them here. Asbel gave him a small smile, the look of one who hadn't seen a cherished friend in so long. "You probably already know what's been happening, huh?"

Lambda said nothing. He wasn't truly prepared for conversation.

"...It's still weird to think about. I already have two kids, and I still don't feel like an adult yet. I also haven't been able to relax since Ashton was born… I can't believe it's already been eight months. Cheria's has all these little dresses for her. Every time I look there's a new one for her, and I still don't know where exactly they're coming from. Though, probably my mom is involved somehow..."

Asbel reached up and rubbed the back of his head, showing some embarrassment. "And Sophie's helping her learn to stand. She's even trying to teach her how to garden, but all they ever do is make a mess about it. I guess Sophie wanted give her a head start." Asbel's ramblings began to slow. He lowered his eyes. "But she's getting sicker than ever now. She was crawling around for a while, but now all she does is sleep. I don't want all of that to be for nothing..."

He sighed heavily. "I just don't know what I can do for her. Cheria and Sophie have been doing everything they can, but… What can I really do?"

Lambda didn't feel like he should be asked this question, but he couldn't remain silent forever. "Are you planning on giving up?"

He shook his head. "Of course not! Not after we've tried so much."

"What would you do when the child dies?"

"…I don't know. I just can't accept that this "when" is going to happen within, what? A day? A month?" Asbel tightened his fist. "And my family… How can I face any of them knowing I could have protected her? Yet I did nothing…"

Lambda had seen this same desperation in Asbel when deciding how to solve Protos Heis's loneliness as a humanoid. The solution, however, would not come as easily as signing adoption papers. Still, Lambda was moved with pity for the man. "The loss of life is… regrettable." He muttered.

"Yeah. I know it's not something I can run from forever, but…" The sentence hung in the air, the silence compounded by the stillness surrounding them. Then Asbel slowly lifted his head, wearing an unexpected expression: A smile. "You know, this is new from you. It really wasn't so long ago you talked about how all life was beneath you."

Lambda prickled. "And you still hold me to that sentiment?"

Asbel shook his head. "You know I don't."

He would have to find some way to wipe that smile from his face. "I would hate to see you recant your trust in me, Asbel Lhant. I might be left with no choice but to consume your mind as punishment."

He gave Lambda a chiding look. "You wouldn't do that," he said, not convinced in the slightest.

Not that Lambda expected him to believe, but he didn't need to be reminded of his past mindset. Why even now he joked about consuming his friend's mind rather than being serious about it. Consoling another was never required of him before. "Tell me, Asbel" Lambda began. "If you could give your own life for the girl, would you?"

"...If I knew that it would save her, I just might. Although, I can think of a couple people who would hate me if I did that."

An answer he expected. Still, the thought was useless. Giving up one life for another did little to mitigate loss, it simply increased the cost. The child was already weak and prolonging its weak life might just prolong its misery. Yet a soul with no way to protect itself would at least have time to see and learn of the world. Lambda resisted his sympathy. Or at least, he tried to.

The words came slowly, as he knew they would be hard to take back. "…What if you had more than one life to give?"

Asbel frowned. "...What are you talking about?"

"It is... difficult to address it as such, but either the child lives, or the child dies. You humans tend to care about exactly when that happens, but in life it is the constant truth. However..." He paused, weighing the consequences of his words, "many die before they should. Your daughter, Ashton, does not deserve to be one of them. If you've exhausted all other options, there is a chance your daughter can live through… unorthodox means."

Asbel stared at him dumbly, then his eyes flashed wide. "Wait a minute! Lambda, are you saying-"

"I am saying that, if you will it, perhaps I can save the girl's life."

"Lambda…. You want to help Ashton by making her your host?" Silence rung in the air, and Lambda understood Asbel's silence. Such an attempt is drastic, but it would be for the good of the child. Asbel raised his head. "I can't let you do that."

"No? Is it that you truly don't trust me?"

"No, Lambda. I…" Warmth returned to his face, but it was apologetic. "It means a lot, you wanting to help, and I do want your help. But, I can't ask that much of you."

"How very unlike you, Asbel," Lambda said, burying his surprise. "Did you not hatch the plot for me to absorb Fodra's core, assuming I would follow along without complaint?"

Asbel balked. "That's-"

"And are you not the same who thrust your hand towards me, damning any fallout from your buffoonery? All to save the life of your enemy? Caution, at this point, would be out of character. Your selfless selfishness will be the end of you."

Asbel rubbed the back of his head. "That's… probably not wrong. But I'm trying to not be so reckless if I can help it. Especially when it's not my life I'm risking." A knowing smile. So he is becoming more self-aware after all. Then the smile dropped. "What would happen to Ashton if you did this?"

"There are many possibilities… Foremost, I will be able to strengthen her weakened heart. The true problem lies with the consequences that even I can't control. Such a large amount of eleth entering a vessel as young as her, there's no telling if she'll be able to withstand it."

"What would happen if it goes wrong?!"

"At worst…" The panic in Asbel's eyes didn't want him to go into detail, even if it was all conjecture. "It might simply be too much. And even if her body survives, her mind may not. A human so young might not have the sense to endure."

Asbel started to calm down. "You're right. It's not like when I first took you in… I can't risk something like that." He brought his hand to his chin. "What if you only used her for a moment? Long enough to help her, but not to hurt her?"

"There may be more to her weakness than you know. It may be something that takes years to truly fix. If one as powerful as Protos Heis be heal it, why would such a simple solution be her only hope?"

Asbel sighed. "I guess so..." Then he brought his head to his head and grimaced. "What am I even saying? She's just a baby! If only we could wait to see what happens."

"Time which we cannot afford."

"Yeah…"

Seconds ticked away as they continued to seek a solution. The numerous outcomes felt more and more dangerous without a way to keep the girl safe from being overwhelmed. If Ashton was too young to defend herself now… "Thus far, we have assumed I am unable to control myself. Do I come across as so reckless?"

Asbel considered it. "No. Well… maybe sometimes."

Not the candor that Lambda wanted to hear. "...Then it ends today. I make a vow to you, Asbel. We do not know what will become of the girl, with or without my interference. But if you will let me, I promise, with _all_ my power, no harm will come to Ashton Lhant, even if I have to limit myself to protect her. She will live to grow and see the world you love so dearly. Perhaps in helping this one life, others will find their salvation as well."

Asbel looked surprised from Lambda's speech, but still nodded with enthusiasm. This might be the first time were he truly shared Asbel's determination. "I know you can do it, Lambda. With your help, Ashton might have a real chance. Although... I can't let you do anything until everyone else is okay with it."

"Ah, of course," Lambda remarked, not trying to hide his amusement. "Even the Lord of Lhant has people he answers to."

"You do, too, especially once you join with Ashton. You need to tell us if something is wrong, especially if it's something that's risky for you. I don't want you getting hurt, either."

"Hmph. I would never be so careless." How like him to be concerned, though Lambda couldn't deny his gratitude. "Still, I promise it. For you."

Asbel nodded one last time, a slow, soft smile creeping onto his face. "Thanks, Lambda. For everything."

Then he was gone. Lambda's mind didn't follow him, allowing himself some time to contemplate the weight of his offer. The hollow, echoing landscape that surrounded him helped focus his thoughts.

Lambda pondered the meaning of his own words. His heart was true. Lies were a pitifully human past time, and he would not partake. While he was certain in his desire to help, the reasons why were complicated.

Salvation, he said he desired it. But for who, exactly…

"...Again, you chose to bargain with this human."

The air surrounding Lambda grew thick with tension. The voice came like a whisper, unexpected and unwelcome.

"And you've even set yourself up to risk your own life... Why? When you have such greater power than this?"

Lambda pushed away all sentiment. Cold reason was the best weapon against this foe. "My capabilities are not your concern, Heart of Fodra."

Slowly, the beating, bitter heart of Fodra emerged before Lambda. She looked no different than his own swirling appearance, with flecks of green and silver eleth instead of pink and yellow. "It is your power, not the human, which keeps this prison. Your capabilities are all that should be considered."

The droll, condescending tone Fodra used always grinded on Lambda's good humor. A thousand sarcastic remarks crossed his mind, but rudeness would do no good. Patience is all he can rely on against such a stubborn heart. "I will keep you with me for as long as you require. You forget your time with me is not to be punishment."

"Punishment? Because we… Because I tried to restore peace to my home? Yet all humans know is how to defile it. The ages change, but humans have not."

Lambda wanted to laugh. Such were his thoughts not long ago. "Then perhaps it is time for a new age."

No reply. Like a child, Fodra pouted.

"We cannot agree once again, I see. Why don't you rest longer, Fodra? I can entertain your twisted ideals after I sleep again."

"Ah, yes… The infant human you wish to save…" The aura surrounding Fodra swelled with animosity, her words dangerously soft. "Your desire to help her is puzzling. Humans are so _weak_. They waste away easily, which is why they're so obstinate in their survival. Yet you believe this one child is worth it? When others are naturally stronger?"

"...You've hardened your heart against humans for far too long. Even I see that."

"You've let your heart become too soft," Fodra hissed. "I know what humans have done to you as well, yet you give them another chance. One day they will forget all you try to do for them. Even that child. As you sleep, she will continue on, feasting off the life you've opened to her. Or… she will rely on you too much, never realizing how much you have let go to aid her. Humans always do."

Irritation pulsed around Lambda, his patience running thin. "You've spent too much time struggling against me. You refuse to see what the humans have become, or perhaps, how they have always been. Your heart clouds itself against the very life you created, and I will _not_ waste time speaking when you are unwilling to listen."

For a moment, almost imperceptibly, Fodra's aura flickered. "Such strong emotion, while you work off the debt no one asked you to repay… You already... waste your time…"

Without another word, Fodra faded away, returning to her hiding place.

Lambda was alone again. The silent, once calming landscape now seemed to scrape at his mind. Perhaps what Fodra said was true in the end. The debt he felt compelled to repay… There truly wasn't anything he gained from helping the infant. Thought he doubted he would be forgotten, he never asked himself the same question he posed to Asbel.

If you could give your own life, would you?

Lambda had existed for so long, but even he shouldn't be exempt from death. He simply became very good at avoiding it against all odds.

Perhaps that is what inspired him. Humans were weak and frail, and to say he had grown fond of them would be incorrect. But the few he had met, out of all those who scorned and hunted him, won out in the end. In the end, they desired life as much as he. A young boy dying in a catacomb, a fool throwing himself in harm's way to protect those he loved. Even Cornell... the first human who gave his life to save what was once a specimen in a test tube, offering guidance even in his last breath.

There was more to see in the world, Lambda knew it. Perhaps one as bitter and scarred as he could be the lens through which to view this new world. For Ashton's sake. For his sake. To be able to truly live.

To live on.


	2. Chapter 1

_I want you to know… that humans have potential…_

These words echo from far away. Words that she's heard countless times and yet never at all.

They are not her words, and she is not their audience.

 _A body may influence a soul, just as a soul can shape a body…_

A different time, a different voice. Fragments of another life swim in her head when she sleeps, but she doesn't mind. They don't belong to her, but the thoughts themselves are comfortable, much like the scenes that often play out.

Wooden toy blocks, stacked on top of each other on the floor of a clear, white room. Sometimes in her dreams she's a kid again, sitting alone, but not quite. He, the owner of the blocks, is always near. She always searched for him only to wind up at the start.

She never worried however. Although she never met him, her father promised that he wasn't dangerous. Dad always kept his promises.

So she didn't mind the empty room, the years of silence. She wished she could meet with him, at least once. To thank him, to talk to him, it didn't matter. The dreams were ever only for the night, after all.

But in the morning, she was herself, and right now, seventeen year old Ashton Lhant was humming.

She was alone in the bottom floor bedroom she shared with her sister, Sophie, fitting the few changes of clothes she'd need for a short trip. Sleepwear, a change of clothes, a small stack of sheet music to study in her spare time. The whole bag was no bigger than what could fit on her back. Ashton clipped her sword to the buckle by her left hip. Satisfied, she left her room, so focused on working on the melody stuck in her head (she would have to jot it down when she had the time) that she nearly walked into a small floating head of curly maroon hair.

"One hundred forty-two!" The head proclaimed, and then flew back toward the ceiling.

"W-what?" Ashton stopped and rounded the edge. She met the face of her younger brother, Ian, with her own look of shock. He was tied with rope around the waist to the banister, with his twin Joshua holding his shins so they would stay curled around the edge. "Where did you get rope!?"

Ian dropped from his curl-up to look Ashton in the eyes, his face pink from being upside down. "Oh, hey Ashton! Don't mind us, we've got this covered."

… _How am I supposed to ignore this?_ Ashton gaped at the set up.

Joshua and Ian were both six years younger than Ashton, identical twins in almost everything except wardrobe and personality. Ian was talented in coming up with new "what ifs," and Joshua would figure out the best way to do it. They were always rambunctious, but lately grew more reckless in their plans. Even the boys didn't know what they were going to do until they did it, so it was hard to predict what would be next. But this incident looked a lot like something else that happened just recently.

Branches snapping, apples falling like rain, Ashton diving to catch Ian so he wouldn't crack his skull open. "Weren't you two already in trouble from last week?" Ashton frowned.

"Yeah," said Joshua, all too casual. "Me distracting the guard while seeing how fast Ian could climb up the apple tree. But, since Mom said we're not allowed to set on foot outside the manor…"

"She didn't say what we had to do while we were stuck inside!" Ian's grin accented the small mole under his left eye. "I mean, Dad was about our age when he joined the knight academy, right? We could probably do the same if we started getting stronger. Now, what was my count again? Uhh…" He squared his little shoulders and pulled his head to his knees. "Two hundred twenty-three!"

Joshua gave him a look. "You've only done seven,"

"Ugh, since when were you keeping count!"

"Since you _can't_ , apparently."

"Okay just, stop. Stop right here." Ashton grabbed Ian's shoulders so he couldn't squirm any more. "I guess I can't stop you before doing things like this, but at least _think_ first if it's really a good idea or not." Ian interrupted with a whining pout. "You're already in trouble, so you should get yourself down before-"

"…Un-believable!"

That. Ashton peeked over her shoulder while Ian let out a small yelp. Their mother, towering at five foot three inches, glowered at them from the doorway of the study. Lady Cheria was as pretty as always, with the top of her dark pink hair clasped back with a gold butterfly hair clip, and a mature touch of makeup to darken her lips. But her stern brown eyes would strike fear into the heart of any child. Ashton immediately jumped away. Her mother didn't even glance her way as she strode up toward the dangling Ian.

"Uhhh, hey, Mom-" Ian said.

"Care to explain to me why one of my sons is dangling from the second floor?" Cheria's tone told them that she wanted no explanation. "How long have you been up there?! All the blood rushing to your head will make you black out, or worse!"

"I haven't been here that long! Only for a few minutes since Josh tied me he- Huh?!" Ian's already pink face turned even redder. Joshua had disappeared. "What?! He left me hanging!"

Their mother sighed. "Of course. It's never just you after all." She looked toward the boys' bedroom. "Joshua, come back out right now!"

A few seconds passed. Joshua poked his head out the doorway. "What's wrong, Mom? I was busy studying."

"Oh, I'm sure you were. Now come out and untie your brother from the banister this instant!"

Ashton swallowed a sigh as Joshua dragged his feet back to his brother to pull him up. Unfortunately, life was never boring with those two around. How many times had they avoided getting hurt because Ashton found them first? At least this time they used some sort of safety measure, instead of just dangling each other off the banister…

Cheria shook her head. "I wish I could say I didn't know where you get it from… When your father and Ashton come back from Barona, we're going to sit down and get to the bottom of all this madness." Once Ian was back on his feet, she turned to Ashton, her demeanor less stressed. "Speaking of, are you about ready to go? Your father has one more meeting, then he was going to come and find you."

Ashton nodded. "Yes, Mom, all packed. Should I take my stuff out to the Turtlez now, or…?"

"Don't worry. I'll ask one of the servants to bring it for you. But in the meantime…" Cheria paused and brought her finger to her chin. "Ian, you haven't been to see Sophie yet, have you? She said she's been reminding you to come to the garden for days, but you've never come."

Ian froze, his leg stuck in the rope. "Uhhh-"

"Sophie works hard to prepare the seeds for your flower every year, and every year you put it off! Does that show your sister any appreciation for what she does? You shouldn't keep her waiting. You and Joshua are still not allowed to leave the house, so take Ashton with you, and then maybe you two will stay out of trouble." The twins both grunted in protest. "Ashton, would you please?"

Ashton nodded. "Sure. But let's go quickly before I have to leave. Okay?"

"Fine," Ian grumbled.

"Not fine," Joshua echoed. "I don't even have to plant until after summer."

"And I've already planted," said Ashton, "but I'm still going. Now let's go. Please?"

Ashton hoped asking sweetly would help motivate them faster. It didn't. It took a promise from their mother that they would be tied to their beds for the rest of the week for them to start walking. The three children made their way out the front door, their mother shaking her head with a frown.

The outside greeted them with a clear blue sky and sunshine. The garden was a small circular courtyard just in front of the manor with two white stone fountains adorning the sides. Numerous flowers, mainly sopherias, filled the area with a sweet perfume. Kneeling to the side near a patch of empty dirt was their older sister, Sophie. She looked up as they arrived, a surprised smile on her face. "You're finally came, Ian."

Ian waved away the embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry, big sis, but I was grounded, so I couldn't come."

"But I've been waiting since before you were grounded," she said with a pout, her voice as sly as it was sweet.

"Yeah, remember?" Joshua said, hiding a grin, "You even avoided using the front door, like climbing out the windo-"

Ian clapped his hand over his brother's mouth, shushing him loudly, which made Ashton clap her hand to her forehead. "Sophie, do you want me to bring them back later instead?"

Sophie stood up, her long purple hair brushing against the grass, matching the hem of her spotless white dress. "It's alright, Ashton. At least he's here, and gladiolus are still in season." She gestured to where she once sat. It looked more like a small potato, but the flower bulb was sitting on the ground next to a spade, a foot long wooden stick, and an old book with a lime green bookmark sitting in the open crease. "Ian, why don't we start?"

They all had spent lots of time in the garden with Sophie over the years. Most of it was spent covered in dirt, especially for the twins, but Ashton always admired how careful and gentle Sophie was with the flowers. She showed an obvious bias towards sopherias, but each flower blossomed under her care, and she was just as gentle with her siblings as she guided them through planting each year. Ian was the only one left to garden, but soon both boys sat huddled over the book on flowers. Ashton could only laugh to herself while Sophie watched with her. The book first belonged to their grandfather, Aston, who started filling its pages long before their own father was born. It was filled with notes and directions on how to grow many different kinds, and now it seemed to never leave Sophie's side.

"Now, Ian," Sophie said as the boys started digging up the dirt. "Your flower name is Gladiolus. Do you remember what meaning the gladiolus flower has?"

Ian didn't even have to think. "Sword!" He cried out with a finger in the air. "'Cause it looks like a blade, but covered in flowers. Probably useless in a fight."

Sophie nodded sagely, as if it was a legitimate concern. "I agree. Do you remember the symbolism?"

Joshua rattled off the answer without bothering to look up. "It does mean strength, probably 'cause they _do_ look like swords, but they also mean honor and integrity." Ian nodded while continuing his work. "My flower name is Iris, which symbolizes wisdom, friendship, and valor, junk like that."

Ashton rolled her eyes, settling her gaze on the flower she had planted just three weeks ago. Amaryllis, meaning determination and beauty. It already stood tall and its stock straight, a firm green bud perched on top. Sophie picked this flower for her simply because it was a pretty name, but she was happy to be affiliated with it regardless. Sophie even pushed to have her named Amaryllis instead, which is where the tradition of flower names began.

"I'm glad you both know the meaning behind your flowers names." Sophie continued softly. "And I'm glad you're working hard to plant them. I gave you these names because, like the names that our parents gave us, they symbolize the wishes I have for your lives." She brought her hands to her chest, closing her eyes. "Knowing the meaning will protect you, as long as you never forget what it means and where it comes from."

… _Oh boy, here we go_. Ashton tried and failed to subtly wipe her eye with the knuckle of her thumb. She seemed to always cry when Sophie talked about the flower names, not just theirs, but the ones Sophie picked for her cousin and her friends. Granted, Ashton would start to cry for anything. Watching children play, frustrated with playing the wrong notes on the piano, baby peepits (they're just so small and yellow). Sophie smiled after seeing Ashton out of the corner of her eye. Crying easily was embarrassing, but her family never treated it like a big deal. It was just who Ashton was.

But the boys went on gardening without even seeming to listen to Sophie. Typical.

"Are you ready to go to Barona?" Sophie asked Ashton, trying to help center her again.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, I am. Sorry you have to do my part of the gardening while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about it! I'll make sure your amaryllis is well cared for."

Ian piped up. "Right, and if mom ever lets us leave the house again, we can help too!"

Joshua threw his hands up dramatically. "At least we don't need to hear the speech every time we come out here. Besides, how can we forget if you keep telling us _every_ year?"

The front door to the manor clacked shut. "If that's the case, then it looks like Sophie's doing her job well."

Scruffy hair styled and clean shaven, Lord Asbel entered the garden wearing an amused look and a signature white coat. Ashton faced him with excitement. They worked together to help run Lhant, even letting Ashton make some of the decisions for new housing. Lhant's population more than tripled with trade between the three countries bringing people as well as goods. This meant all hands on deck at all hours of the day, but having a small part in so many lives made Ashton proud. Behind the scenes work was always more her style, anyway.

"Hi, Dad." The boys waved over their shoulders, not even looking up.

"Looks like you've finally been caught. I expected to see you in the garden earlier, Ian."

Ian scratched the back of his head. "Uuuh, well, you know…"

"He was tied up with something earlier, so he couldn't get down," said Joshua.

Asbel nodded. "Tied up with what?"

"A rope!" Ian chirped.

"... _Rope_?"

Ashton blinked. "Mom didn't tell you what happened?"

"Well, I knew something _did_ happen, but she just said, 'I don't want to talk about it,' and pointed me out the door."

The twins shared a grin. Sophie loomed over them with a chiding look.

From the town square, a man from the Lhant militia ran up to the manor, stopping and panting just short of the garden entrance. "Lord Asbel! Good, I didn't miss you."

Asbel took a moment of surprise. "Wait, you've returned already?" He said before approaching the man.

Ashton frowned, not sure if she should follow to hear what happened. The frazzled man wildly shook his head as he spoke too quietly for her to hear. He handed her father some papers, who stood puzzling over them. She didn't remember seeing Dad sending that man off anywhere. Where had he gone?

The manor doors clicked shut again. Now Cheria entered the garden with an attendant carrying both Ashton's and her father's bags out to the Turtlez. Ashton thanked him as he walked past, still eyeing her father.

"Good work, Ian!" Their mother said with an all too encouraging smile. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ian bounced to his feet with a salute, making a line of dirt on his forehead. "And since we've both learned our lessons, I can stay out longer with Josh?"

Joshua batted his eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"...Nice try, but no." The boys hung their head in defeat. "Neither of you have even seen your tutors today, so you need to get ready."

Asbel made his way back, the man already gone. "Is everything okay?" Ashton asked, trying to gauge his reaction.

He nodded, his face slightly more serious than usual. "It should be okay, but it can wait for now."

Cheria tilted her head, unaware of what happened. "Are you sure? You both will be gone for three days, and I don't want either of you to leave anything undone. Being late throws off the whole schedule."

"Then we won't be late. Don't worry," Asbel said, smiling to reassure her. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Joshua groaned. "Okay, we get it, you're married, yeesh."

"Joshua, shush!" Cheria frowned. "Besides, someday you'll be older and you won't mind this sort of thing."

"Eugh, okay, but I don't want Dad to kiss me."

Ian shook his head in shame. "You know that's not what Mom meant. You're way too immature."

Joshua shot him a look. "Maybe, but I'm _still_ older than you."

With a gasp, Ian thumped him on the arm with his fist. "By only seven minutes!"

"Boys, stop!" Cheria grabbed Ian by his arm and pulled him to her side. Sophie took the still grinning Joshua by the shoulder and held him beside her.

Ashton frowned, planting her hands on her hips. She didn't want to leave her mother and sister alone in the chaos. "Ian, Joshua, you have to stop bickering. If you don't, then when Uncle Hubert comes to visit, you'll probably never get the chance to see Blaise." Both sets of brown eyes went wide. "Stuck in your room, all alone, grounded…"

That did it. They loved Blaise. "Truce!" they cried before popping out of their holds and bolting back to the manor. "Bye, Dad! Bye, Ashton!"

"...Well, that worked." Asbel rubbed the back of his head. "Good thinking."

Ashton just shook her head. "They really need to calm down…"

"Let me worry about them. It's about time you both left." Cheria, still exasperated, at least managed a smile. "We'll survive while you're gone, we promise."

"Say hi to everyone for me." Sophie said, beaming.

The ride across Lake Greyle to Barona wouldn't take long at all. Waiting to see Barona's silhouette was exciting no matter how many times she travelled there, especially since it meant seeing Laurent and Sylvia again. While Lhant become more active over the years, it was still nothing next to energy of the kingdom's capital. She leaned against the front railing of the ship's bow and stared past the waters.

"So, Ashton, what _exactly_ were the boys caught doing?

Ashton's mind jumped out of her reverie. Her father had seemed to sneak up on her, but he really had been standing at her side for a while. His smile turned apologetic seeing he had startled her.

"Oh, it wasn't anything really big, but… Joshua apparently tied Ian upside down to the banister."

"...Were they arguing?"

"No, but Ian wanted to do curl ups? I don't really get it, but Ian said he was training for the knight academy."

"Wait, so they tied themselves to the railing?" Asbel's eyes first went wide, then settled into half lidded resignation. "Wow… Wish I could say I didn't know where they got it from."

Ashton hid a giggle. "Mom said the same thing."

"Yeah, she would know." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "But still, the knight academy? I don't remember either of them telling me about that."

"Sorry, Dad, that's all I know. Maybe it's something they just decided on?"

"Maybe…" Asbel voice trailed off as he put his hand to his chin.

His silence went on longer than she expected. Ashton started to worry. "I-it's probably nothing in the end! They're both… crazy, but I don't think either of them would run off to do it. You're not worried about that, right?"

"...What? Oh, sorry, I actually wasn't thinking about that at all," he said, but he still looked concerned. "I doubt they would either."

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"That messenger from earlier… I sent him off to Velanik to finalize our new trade agreement, but he was stopped before he could even get to the border."

Ashton gasped. "Really? Why?"

"No idea. We had all the proper paperwork for him, but they turned him away." Asbel started to shake his head. "I hope this doesn't mean anything bad."

"...Then is it really okay if we leave? I could go back to make sure nothing comes up."

"No, you need to be here. All the land owners and Lords are meeting with Richard, and eventually you're going to make this trip without needing me at all." His voice dropped. Asbel took a moment to look up at the empty sky. "I still remember the day I left home for the first time, sailing alone with little else but my father's old sword. I had always talked about joining the knights, but at that point I felt I had no other choice. I wanted to become stronger, and that wasn't something I could learn by staying in Lhant." He stopped to laugh. "Well, I've learned a lot of different things since then, and not all of it was from training at the academy. I don't regret it now, but if I did stay in Lhant, maybe I would have made this same trip to Barona with my dad when I was your age."

Ashton could only nod, her emotions catching her voice in her throat.

"What about you? Anything you regret?"

"…What do you mean?"

Asbel smiled softly. "No second guesses about taking over Lhant after me?"

First her jaw dropped, then she pouted. "Dad, don't ask me that _every_ time I go somewhere with you."

"I know, but even if you changed your mind tomorrow, I don't want you making this choice just because of me."

Ashton rolled her eyes, which made him laugh. "I accepted your inheritance a looong time ago. I've wanted this since, well, forever. And just because you keep asking doesn't mean I'll change my mind. I love Lhant, and the work is worth it, isn't it?"

Asbel smiled. "That definitely makes you different than me. I wanted nothing to do with the lordship for the longest time. Hopefully after all this time, I managed to get most of it right."

"I'm sure Grandpa is happy to see all the good you've done for Lhant."

Her father gave a quiet nod. "I hope he is," he muttered, staring out to the lake.

Her father and grandfather were never close, but she heard him only say good things about him. Aston Lhant was a serious man who worked tirelessly for the people of Lhant, even at great personal cost. She was named after him, with a letter added to avoid confusion, and because her mother worried it wasn't feminine enough. Still, she was happy for it. There was a lot to live up to, but she was proud to do it.

That wasn't the only thing Ashton inherited. She placed her fingers on her left cheek, just under her one violet colored eye.

Ashton was the current host for Lambda, a being not from her world with no real form of his own. He slept inside her mind like her father before her, and King Richard before him. She knew the history, she felt the carvings on the tree with her fingers. Yet she had never heard Lambda's voice. The stories she was told were from when Lambda was awake. He hadn't been active in seventeen years, not since he saved her life.

She owed so much to him, to be able to stand by her father, train with him, learn piano with her mother, play with her siblings. All the things she wouldn't have had the chance to experience if Lambda hadn't taken a chance on a young baby with a broken heart. Ashton wanted her life to be the proof of all the hard work and faith her family placed in her.

It was these kinds of things she thought about, as the silhouette of Barona grew on the water-crested horizon.


	3. Chapter 2

The energy of the capital

exhilarated him.

Through a thousand eyes, a thousand lives. Happiness is what he searched for, sharing their joys and triumphs. Eavesdropping, learning, sometimes even feeling. Each person wove a unique tale.

He wanted to know them all.

But the quiet moments they spent alone... worried him. Perturbed him. Smiles faded, wounds deepened in loneliness. They were unwilling to turn to each other, instead turning away or against. That was the nature he could never understand. Yet as much as he reached, as he called out-

His arms could not hold them, his words could not reach them.

He could gather their pain within him, but to erase their sorrows completely was impossible. However, he could not give up. To give in was not human, yes? Not truly human. They never knew him, but he needed to see them, to know them.

Especially that girl. She interested him the most, a soul braided with other souls. How nostalgic. How strong her example. Even when wounded, she turned to help others. He was even lucky enough to speak to her on occasion, and she was so kind. She showed him the great depth of humanity.

What he knew all along.

It had been some time since they last spoke… He missed her, in a way, but she didn't need him. Not now. Maybe soon.

But it would seem… Others needed him more…

There was… unrest. Needs and desires unmet, festering into resentment. But why? The anger and sorrow… he could never understand. The differences driving humans apart were too great.

How unfair, those differences… Could humanity reach its true potential when they allow petty rifts tear into chasms? As he was, he never could understand. He would have to keep watching. Learning.

And perhaps _she_ could show him...

Their ship closed into port quickly, and Ashton and her father joined the small trickle of people filling up the stairs from the ship. Travellers and fishermen crowded the busy port, and the wind blew the smell of fish and water into the city. The top of the stairs opened up to a beautiful view of the lake, watched over by the valkines Gloandi. The buildings in Barona stood tall and proud and nestled close together. People littered the streets, but one person in particular caught Ashton's attention.

Speaking with a knight stationed by the stairs was a blonde young man with a high thin ponytail. Ashton cupped her hand to her mouth, smiling. "Laurent! Hello!"

Laurent took a second to turn his head. His expression was stern at first, but it quickly warmed with familiarity. He wore a red tunic with gold trim, a black long sleeved undershirt, creased white pants, and thigh high boots with brown leather detailing. A long green sash tied at his stomach caught the wind churned in from the port. Laurent exchanged a last few words with the guard, who gave a quick bow and walked back into town. _Of course he's already here_ , she thought, waving him over with a smile. He always waited by the dock when she was about to pay a visit.

"Ashton, welcome back." Laurent's voice was a low tenor now, but she could remember when it used to crack. Then he bowed. "And it's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Asbel."

"...Good to see you too, Laurent, but I thought we already talked about using my title like that. I've known you since before you were born!"

Laurent shrugged off the complaint. "The castle has seen far more nobles as of late. I'd hate to fall out of practice."

Asbel held his hands in the air in defeat. "If you say so."

"Dad," said Ashton, "is it alright if we walk around Barona for a bit first? It's been too long since I've been here."

"We're due to meet with Richard soon, but I don't see a problem with it," Asbel said with a nod. "I have to go to the castle first. Will you two be fine on your own?"

"Even if we weren't alone, you wouldn't need to worry," said Laurent, turning back to the city. "The royal family is always kept on a close leash." Sure enough, normal city guards as well as members of the Royal Knights were stationed throughout. Ashton wasn't sure how many were there just because Laurent was, or if they were there already.

"I suppose that is true, but make sure you stay in the city, alright?"

"We will," Ashton said in sing song. She was used to her father's warnings, and she never intended to break them. With that, Asbel left them to make his own way towards the castle.

Laurent quietly sighed, as if such formality burdened him.

"You really don't have to keep calling him _Lord_ Asbel, you know. You like it as much as he does."

"…As long as he sees me as a child, then I will treat him as an adult." Laurent spared her a glance. "Unreasonable?"

"Well, maybe not for _you_... My dad doesn't treat you like that, anyway."

Laurent simply smiled in response. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go? Barona hasn't changed since your last visit."

Ashton tapped her finger to her cheek. "To be honest, not really. Just wanted to walk around a bit."

"Then let's go to the shops. You could find something to bring home to your brothers."

"Uh, about that…" Ashton started walking, with Laurent at her side. "I don't think I should get them anything. Things were crazy when I left."

Laurent raised his brows, but didn't question further. "A souvenir for yourself, then."

She frowned. "Why would I need something like that?"

"...I doubt most people _need_ souvenirs, Ashton." He shook his head, brushing his curled bangs with his fingers. "In fact, I remember seeing a quite large peepit plush on my way from the castle. I'll have to find it again and buy it for you."

Ashton stopped in her tracks. "N-no way!" _Don't think about how cute it would look, don't think about how soft it would be..._ "Besides, I have no room for something like that in my bag."

"No?" Laurent paused thoughtfully. "Then a new bag for you, as well."

Ashton all but dragged Laurent away from any store he got close too, making the shopping trip pointless. She was too embarrassed to let him buy her anything today. Or any day, considering how many times he offered.

Although, for the youngest of the royal family to be openly wandering the main streets, there wasn't much fuss made about it. Years of controversy kept the royal family from the public eye, but as peace agreements took root between Windor, Strahta, and Fendel, things changed quickly. People from every continent travelled for business and pleasure, and even a monarch could travel publicly.

The guards kept a eye on Laurent, while townsfolk greeted him as he passed. Even at sixteen, anyone with eyes knew he was handsome. Sleek jawline with sharp green eyes, the family resemblance was strong to King Richard, although the green eyes could be credited to Queen Vivien. The whole family had this peachy aura Ashton couldn't explain, including his sister Sylvia.

By the base of the stairs to the castle was an ice pop shop that's been around for years. The shopkeeper was a cheery woman, and Ashton's family always got two for the price of one. The Lhant Discount: they were always buying for a friend. The owners insisted every time someone denied it. Either way, Ashton fished out enough gald to pay, but the shopkeeper already had two ready for them.

Laurent lagged behind a step. "Sorry, but I mustn't."

Ashton turned, ice pop already in her mouth. "Why not?"

Laurent raised a brow. _You deny my offer, I'll deny yours,_ he seemed to say.

The shopkeeper flashed a smile."Oh, pretty please, your highness? Even with this young lady, I would never charge the prince for one of my delicious ice pops!"

Laurent returned a diplomatic smile of his own. "I shouldn't misuse my status for any reason, while I do appreciate the gesture."

The shopkeeper wilted a little, returning the ice pop to its place.

The two stepped away from ice pop stand. Ashton frowned at the bright blue ice pop with guilt. "...Now, I feel selfish being the only one eating something."

"Don't hold back for my sake," he said with a shake of his head.

A mature voice spoke behind Ashton. "A tactful answer, Prince Laurent, but not completely necessary."

Ashton turned. She didn't recognize the important looking woman behind her, but Laurent seemed to. His eyes glanced over Ashton's shoulder, and then lightened with surprise.

The woman tilted her head with a collected smile. She wore thick makeup to compliment her round, blue eyes. Her shimmering black hair was pulled back in two low buns at the base of her neck, with two thin strands from her sideburns hanging as low as her chin. Something seemed familiar about her… "You would not be thought less of if you enjoyed a simple dessert now and then," she said. "Why, you're only skin and bones."

Laurent hesitated a moment, but stood taller to address her. "Please, don't trouble yourself over me, Ms. Bellamy." He gave a small bow. "Allow let me introduce a good friend of mine. This is Ashton Lhant. She's visiting in Barona for the next few days. Ashton, Evette Bellamy. She is a diplomat who has helped us negotiate with Fendel."

Ashton bowed her head in greeting. "Good to meet you, Ms. Bellamy." When she lifted her head, Bellamy was looking at her with amusement.

"I'm sorry, but, Lhant, you say?"

"Oh, yes, my dad is Lord Asbel."

"I see. I've met with your father then, on occasion. It's interesting to see what resemblance there is. Although, pardon me, but your left eye…"

It took Ashton a second to react. "Oh, this! Um! It's just an, eye condition. I've had it since I was a baby, but it doesn't do any harm." Ashton was never good at that lie. It wasn't that Lambda's existence was supposed to be hidden, but it felt like a matter of privacy. He was never awake to say otherwise.

"Ms. Bellamy, were you on your way to the castle?" asked Laurent.

"I am on my way back, as it happens. I'm afraid I cannot attending the meeting. Other matters need my attention."

Laurent nodded, but he frowned at her answer.

"That's a shame," said Ashton. The ice pop started to melt on her fingers, but she ignored it. She wasn't about to start licking her hands in front of someone she just met.

"Not completely. There's more worth in business than pleasure." Bellamy then chuckled. "Though I'm sure you, young lady, enjoy dressing up for such occasions."

Ashton blinked. "I-I do, at times. But these meetings aren't for fun. I'm my father's heir. If I want to be a good leader, I can't forget what's important."

"Your father has already decided?" Now Bellamy blinked. "I heard he had other children, two sons."

"Of course he has! I mean, of course he's decided…"

"And she _is_ the eldest," said Laurent. "Just as my sister will be queen someday."

"I'm aware," Bellamy remarked, her eyes not leaving Ashton. "I didn't realize your father was so progressive minded. Perhaps I don't give Lord Asbel enough credit. It wasn't so easy when I was younger. How old are you, dear?"

"…Seventeen."

"Ah, younger than I was, at that…" Bellamy tapped her chin, then let go of a heavy breath. "Then you should be grateful you're granted this edge. Although, others have managed higher achievements without being as spoiled as you."

Ashton's jaw dropped. "...Spoiled!?"

Then _splat_. Her ice pop landed the ground, leaving nothing behind but the stick.

After silence, Bellamy spoke first. "…I'm afraid I might have misspoke. I didn't mean spoiled, but lucky."

Ashton eyes couldn't leave the melting ice pop on the ground. "Don't worry about it…"

Bellamy's apology continued, but Ashton couldn't listen. Fighting that cursed reflex of hers to cry took up her concentration, but her embarrassment made it worse. She winced when a tear dropped to the ground, right next to the ice pop. _What a stupid thing to cry over..._

Laurent subtly patted himself to find something to dry Ashton's eyes, but soon gave up. He cleared his throat lightly. "I'm afraid we shouldn't waste more time. Your business is done at the castle, yes?"

"It is, and I actually have to head to Gralesyde for a family matter. Please do take care, Prince Laurent." Then she paused. Ashton lifted her eyes to see Bellamy's pitying smile. "It was wonderful to meet you, Miss Ashton."

Ashton packed up her silly emotional baggage to smile in return. "Travel safe..."

Bellamy bowed to each of them, and then walked past them several paces before stopping. "If I may give some advice…" Bellamy looked over her shoulder, her right hand curled behind her back. "the hearsay and gossip of meetings is one way to learn of the world. It never compares to seeing it with your own eyes." Sparing a last apologetic smile, Bellamy walked away towards the commercial district.

Silence stuck in the air, like the melted ice pop stuck Ashton's fingers together. She quietly licked the syrup off her fingers. The stick in her hands had _WIN_ written in faded ink. She sighed. "...Spoiled, huh?"

"...She must have spoken without thinking," Laurent replied gingerly.

"Maybe, but I guess it's true, in a way." Family. Station. Her own life. She had more than most people could ever dream to have, including a second chance. She let out a breath, raising her head. "But it all makes me want to give back even more. A good leader is someone who puts others before themselves, right? At least, that's what I think."

Laurent looked thoughtfully at the ground. "That makes sense, but a leader should at least have some sense of self..."

Ashton looked at him strangely, wiping her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"...Don't mind me, " Laurent said, shaking his head. "Just a thought. Let's get going."

They rounded to the stairs that led to the castle gates, but the easy banter that had filled their afternoon had fallen into a heavy silence. Even after deciding she shouldn't be bothered by Bellamy's careless words, they rolled around her head like waves in a storm. Ashton looked intently at the castle's high spires and lush trees to distract her mind, but it still stung. Past the guards, under the towering foliage, into the foyer-

Then Ashton's boot came down on something small and hard. She gasped and jumped to the side as several wooden chess pieces clattered onto the tile floor. The board sat in front of the empty doorway, the black half of the board in disarray with the white mostly intact. She looked up at Laurent, keeping the surprise from her voice. "...I think this means it's your turn."

Laurent stared at the board, and then sighed in irritation. "She could have picked a better spot."

"Don't tell me it's the same game you were playing the last time I was here…" A few months ago, Sylvia and Laurent played rounds of chess by sending a servant back and forth between them during dinner. The king himself put a stop to it, though they took to hiding the set around the castle ever since.

"No, thankfully. Our last game ended in a stalemate, though this game has gone on longer. I am relieved to find it in an more obvious spot." Laurent winced, then continued. "Last week, I was preparing to take a bath when I left for a moment. _Just_ a moment. When I returned, the set was balancing on a pink butterfly inner tube in the water. I'm still too worried to ask how she managed it." When Ashton's jaw dropped, he handwaved the shock off her face. "I'll follow you in a moment. I'll need to take care of _this_ first..."

Ashton kept her thoughts to herself. An endless chess game was one of their tamer competitions. Academics, music, games, sword play, archery; there was always something the two were vying over. It was never mean spirited from what she could tell, and both sides seemed to enjoy it. Still, Ashton found herself nursing the ego of whoever lost. Most cases, it was Laurent.

Ashton wished him luck and started for the stairs. Stepping on that chess set helped her mind segue from what happened earlier, though she felt bad for whoever's side she destroyed. Laurent didn't seem too bothered, so she had to wonder...

Servants bowed to her as she approached, the vast doors to the throne room already open. Nobles and other officials gathered by the empty throne. She surreptitiously made her way to her father's side' to her father's side, who she found chatting with Lord Miles. He was animated and friendly, chosen to lead the city of Gralesyde after Duke Dalen's retirement. If he was aware he ran the largest city in Windor, he didn't show it. He seemed to enjoy gatherings like this more than any other setting she had met him in.

Then she met a knight captain, research leads from Amarcia, the head knight instructor, the countess and viscount in charge of trade and agriculture, and countless other officials that it made her head spin. They only nodded to her, but already she found it hard to put faces to names. Servants weaved in and out to deliver drinks and finger food, making it seem more like a party than a council. Ashton was glad she wasn't late, but the late hour and aimless milling of the guests signaled something wrong. She looked around, finally realizing what piece was missing from this picture.

Where was King Richard?

But she had no time to wonder. Instead a keen, mellow voice sounded behind her. "You've done it. You managed to escape Laurent at last!"

Ashton fought a smile, then turned to look over her shoulder. "Hey, Sylvia."

Princess Sylvia was all poise behind her, a subtle smile barely creasing her relaxed green eyes. She wore a mauve dress with mid-length sleeves, slight ruffled detailing, and a hemline that ended just under her knees. Blonde bangs covered the left half of her face, curling away just enough to not hide her features. An emerald hair clip kept the right side of her hair out of the way. She took Ashton's hand in her own in greeting, before tearing it away. " _Why_ are your hands so sticky?"

Ashton winced. "Uh, yeah," she said, scratching her cheek. "I was eating an ice pop earlier, and it kinda melted on me."

"So you've just been walking around like this? That won't do." She brought her over to a servant standing to the side, asking him for a napkin and some water. He returned much quicker than Ashton expected. Sylvia thanked him before turning back to her friend. "Where is Laurent, anyway?"

Ashton rubbed the damp napkin between her fingers. "The foyer, when I left him. He had that chess set with him."

"Good!" Sylvia smiled, a look far too pleasant for her deviousness. "He found it."

 _More like_ I _found it,_ Ashton thought.

"Then I don't expect him to be back for a while yet. Probably for the best..."

Ashton tilted her head. "How?"

Sylvia's eyes flicked to the side. "No reason. I left him in a tight spot in our game. If he gets out of check easily, I'd be impressed."

Sometimes it was hard to understand what Sylvia was thinking from her expression. Her face was soft like her mother's, and she often looked sad when she was really just in thought. Ashton quickly learned to take her at her word. Sylvia collected friends with ease, and possibly knew a little too much about everyone else's business.

Ashton returned the napkin to the servant. "By the way, where are your parents?"

"Father will be here soon enough, but my mother is off in Strahta." Sylvia sighed. "A diplomatic visit. It was supposed to be all of us but then something urgent came up on their end, so it's just her now. She won't be back for a few weeks."

Ashton sympathized. Sometimes her own mom would be gone for days if someone asked for her healing powers. Sometimes she brought Sophie with her too, leaving Ashton and her dad to corral the twins. "Too bad the trip was cancelled," she said.

"Indeed. It would have been nice to have a vacation to wash down all these dusty meetings."

Their chatter continued, with Sylvia trying to steer the conversation back to Ashton when Laurent returned. Ashton smiled at him. "Welcome back!"

Laurent smiled too, before turning cooly to his sister. "Checkmate."

Sylvia brought a hand to her chest. "How? I had _you_ at check."

"Did you? I didn't see it." He brought a hand to his chin, obviously relishing this moment. "I suppose Ashton's heel did help to change the board in my favor when she knocked down your pieces."

Sylvia gasped deeply, turning to Ashton with a look of utmost betrayal.

Ashton held up her hands in protest. "It was in the middle of the floor! I barely reacted in time as it was."

"You know that's not the safest place, Sylvia," Laurent chided.

Sylvia's gaze began to smoulder. "Where else would I put it to make sure you actually find it? ...Then there is no other choice. Ashton, please," she turned to her friend, "go find where Laurent has hidden the board and step on it again."

Ashton stared. _Is she serious...?_

"Don't indulge her," Laurent muttered.

"I wasn't going to!"

"But it's _only_ fair."

Laurent rolled his eyes to the ceiling, letting them land toward the entrance of the room. After a moment, he turned to them, gesturing with his chin. "Seems we're finally beginning," he said softly.

Footsteps soon grew louder than the surrounding conversation. The room quieted, everyone turning and clearing the path. King Richard was already half down the carpeted walkway before trying to bring attention to himself. "Excuse me, everyone," he said, as if no one actually noticed him. "Thank you all for coming, and I appreciate your patience. I hope you all haven't been too bored in my absence."

Laughter bubbled from the group as he strode up towards the throne, stopping just before its steps. Golden blond hair fell to his shoulders, which were draped in a dark emerald cape. A jeweled clasp fastened it together on his left, showing the hilt of his rapier at his hip. His clothes were richly detailed with splashes of gold, but the material itself was simple cream colored cotton.

Richard surveyed the group with an even smile. When he met eyes with Ashton, his smile curled wider.

As a child, Ashton would ride on the king's shoulders while Sylvia and Laurent clung to his legs as he walked and spoke with his retainers. She spent many days and nights playing in the castle with Sylvia and Laurent, making an audience with royalty an all too common event. Often he was busy, mired in the details and troubles of the kingdom. Though whenever she had a question, especially one about Lambda, King Richard was always there with a kind word and answer.

His Majesty continued. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all. Every day I see you all work tirelessly in your duties. Without your efforts, Windor would not have the level of prosperity it has now, the highest that I have witnessed in my lifetime. After our meal, we shall begin our council. Once again, I thank you for presence and all the service you provide for our kingdom." He unsheathed the ceremonial rapier he kept at his waist and raised it high. "May the wind guide our blades."

"May the wind guide our blades!" They echoed.

"May the wind guide us, indeed!" Miles stepped forward with a bow, the glass in his hand characteristically empty. "Though a breeze would be nothing in comparison to your leadership, your Majesty. We in Gralesyde are particularly grateful for the crown's assistance with helping to locate some of our missing citizens."

Ashton was startled, and so were a few others in the room. "Hold on, missing?" She muttered. "What happened in Gralesyde?"

"I heard about this," Sylvia whispered. "A number of regular citizens all but disappeared. They ended up finding a few lost in the woods to the south. Even some bandits were there, but they were victims too."

"...Of what?"

"I'm afraid I haven't heard that yet," Sylvia fiddled her hair clip. "It was once a matter of secrecy, though Lord Miles seems to think otherwise..."

Laurent shook his head. "It might even be a monster… Those they found were drained and dizzy, and others are still missing. I'm surprised no word has gotten to you, yet."

Ashton frowned, tightening her grip on her fingers."I'm surprised, too." Was Lord Miles just staying tight lipped? But why blurt it out now? And if whatever monster was roaming Gralesyde undetected, wouldn't Lhant be affected as well? Why was it not?

The rest of the throne room buzzed with speculation. "Sire," The trade master, a woman with loose white hair, added. "Those disappearances in Gralesyde, would they have something to do with Fendel?"

Ashton snapped back from her thoughts. _Fendel?_

Miles looked at the trade master strangely. "Why would it have to do with Fendel? Gralesyde is possibly the farthest away from them. Unless, there have been disappearances in Lhant as well…?"

Asbel shook his head. "No way. I've received no such reports. But Fendel is acting strange." He brought his hand to his chin. "Just this morning they've started to turn away our traders. Without a word, they've closed their side of the border."

Mutterings in the group grew louder. A researcher blurted from the other side of the room. "So we've been waiting on our fire cryas order for nothing? But we placed it weeks ago!"

"Even the Turtlez haven't been allowed passage, from my reports," muttered the trade master.

Concern squeezed at Ashton's chest like a vice. "But, why close the border at all? It just doesn't make sense." She stepped forward. "We've been peaceful with them for years now, I thought. What changed, King Richard?"

Miles sighed. "Is it possible to circle back to what Fendel's new hermit status has to do with _my people_ disappearing?"

Richard raised a gloved hand, his eyes closed. The group quieted, still bursting with more questions. Yet both Sylvia and Laurent were silent behind Ashton. She almost forgot they were there.

The king looked out to his peers. He spoke slowly, carefully. "Your worries are not unfounded. We will discuss many of these matters in our council, as well. For now, I can say that our troubles in Gralesyde have no connection to Fendel. Our trade with them will be limited in our future; however I assure you Windor is under no threat."

Murmuring started up again. Ashton's chest still felt heavy. Calm as the king was, something bigger was brewing. She stared at the ground, her lips moving to say-

"Then, Fendel must be in trouble."

It wasn't her voice. She looked up. Her father broke off from the crowd, now standing closer to the king than anyone else. "If they're going through with something so drastic, then something internal is wrong. They can't get any food or resources from us, either. So why choose that?"

Richard nodded to Asbel, his expression grateful in a way. "Speculation is an inefficient tool, so I would not want to spread any false information. Unfortunately, we must discuss the matter bluntly..."

Ashton held her breath. To her left, Laurent gripped his fists. To her right, Sylvia's expression darkened. This wasn't news to them.

"...Fendel finds itself on the verge of civil war."


End file.
